


Random Love Hotel: Aoi Asahina x Ryoma Hoshi

by Catearedbeauty



Series: Randomized Love Hotel Events [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: Yeah, this is basically what the title says. This is a wheel decided ship in a love hotel scene. Please note that this isn't fully porn, and the start of the porn is marked by a line.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Hoshi Ryoma, Asahina Aoi/Hoshi Ryoma
Series: Randomized Love Hotel Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569262
Kudos: 9





	Random Love Hotel: Aoi Asahina x Ryoma Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK ON MY WHEEL SPINNING BULLSHIT, THIS TIME THERE'S PORN INVOLVED. Tbh, this is almost directly copy/pasted from an rp that I had permission to edit and post.....Don't come at me, I know I'm a horny bastard.

Hina sighed loudly as she trudged down the long hallway to the room number engraved on the fairly large key clasped her hand. "Love hotel, fantasies......this sounds stupid, what was that bear thinking about when he made this?" She stopped short in front of the assigned room with a huff. "Here goes nothing, I guess...." She stuck the key in the lock, opening the door, unsure of what, or who, to expect. Inside the room, she saw Ryoma sitting on the edge of a red, fairly large circle shaped bed, looking pretty upset and ashamed of himself, and almost seemed like he didn't know where he was. The lights in the room seemed to be dimmed in a romantic matter. She bit her lip slightly, remembering what Monokuma had said. 'Fantasy, huh........this is going to be interesting.....' She thought as she closed the door silently behind and hesitantly walked over to sit beside him. "Hey......" Ryoma turned his head slightly to meet her eyes. "....Why did you decide to come back to me? After our fight I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me. So why not just leave and be done with it?" The tone in his voice sounded hurt, making Hina feel bad despite not understanding the situation at hand. Despite the confused look on her face, she still tried to play along. "What do you mean? It wasn't that major of a deal-" He immediately interrupts her and looks at her straight in the eyes "Do you not understand anything at all? We're nothing more than just a tennis player and a manager now. I can't explain the situation of why I'm breaking up, okay? It's too dangerous for you. It's over...so you don't need to follow me anymore." Asahina blinked rapidly at how harsh and quick the reply was, putting her finger to her chin in thought at how to answer. "It can't be that dangerous, I said I'd follow you everywhere, so I'm gonna do just that!" She put her fists by her chin in determination, falling into the role the best she could. "I made a promise!"

"Even if that promise may cost you your life?' Ryoma questioned her with a serious stare. "......It's not too late to turn back." She raised an eyebrow in question, but kept going along with the scenario no matter how confused she was. "Athletes never break their promises, you should know that!!" Ryoma was quiet for a moment before finally answering. "Geez. This is why you were my manager....fine. I don't mind if you stay just....a little while longer." Ryoma took the candy out of his mouth and pointed it at her. "I know you're also well gifted with your crafts. I'm surprised you haven't tried to pursue swimming as a career. You're...amazing at it....it's definitely far less dangerous than my sport." Hina laughed slightly, a smile dancing across her lips. "Glad to know you think so highly of me.....swimming's dangerous, too, ya know? One wrong move and you could get trapped in a vent or something-" She shuddered slightly as she remembered the time one of her competitor's had to basically strip mid competition due to their swimsuit getting sucked in. He looked down at the floor with a sigh and stuck the candy back in his mouth. “You...have a point. I’m sorry if I came off as oblivious. If I’m being honest....I still feel like you’re a better athlete than me in the end.” She reached to pat his head with a sigh of her own. "If you say so.....but I think you're better." She then booped his nose quickly. Ryoma blushed lightly at her action and let out an embarrassed huff. “Hmph. Thanks. I still don’t feel like I deserve the compliments you give me... I just can't believe you’d still chase after a guy like me.” He smiled longingly and looked into her eyes again. "I'm just trying to be supportive, ya know?" Hina smiled softly before her face gained a light blush of its own. “Heh...you always are.” "So um.......what do you wanna do now-?" He was quiet for a moment but then eventually, though reluctantly, held her hand. “....If you don’t want to....do it one last time...I understand. It’s been so long after all. And we’re just..." He interrupted himself by letting out an exhausted sigh before continuing "...I’m happy you came to look for me at all.” He said as he looked down at the satin bed sheets draped beneath them.

Hina's face went bright red at that point as she thought it over. 'Do I really wanna go that far for a fantasy.....? I don't wanna hurt his feelings......I mean, I guess he is kinda cute in a weird, buggy looking way-' She then leaned down and kissed his nose softly in affirmation. Ryoma blushed almost as much as Hina was. "You...." He looked nervous as he reluctantly reached to hold her hand tightly, carefully moving it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I hope I'm not being an inconvenience towards you. You probably have a lot to do right now..." He looked up at her again, almost crying as he finally let his emotions show through for once in his life. She shook her head. "It's late, really. I didn't have anything to do......except uh.." She paused a moment as she thought about if she should actually finish her sentence. "...Except you now, I guess-" She finished and pulled her jacket up slightly to hide her face as it somehow got darker, reaching up to cover her ears in the blush as well. Ryoma was blushing as dark as she was now, for once smiling a genuine smile "...You're such a sweetheart." He takes off his hat, setting it on the bed beside him as he leaned up to kiss her forehead. "Oh....y-you think so-?" She poked her head out from her jacket to look at him as she tried her best to will the blush away. Ryoma laughed a bit at how cute she was. "You really are. You've always had a heart of gold." He put his face close to hers, still blushing and slightly nervous. "...I truly don't deserve you." Hina drew in a deep breath as she hesitated a moment before leaning in to close the gap a little harder than she meant to, making them both fall back on the bed as a result. Ryoma was now extremely close to her as they laid there, Hina right one top of him. Ryoma was quiet as he felt their hearts beat as one. "....It's been so long....since we've been this close....like this...." She smiled softly before she giggled at own clumsiness. "Sorry.....I didn't mean to knock you down-" She rested her forehead against his carefully. ".......Is this a bad time to bring up how short you are?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that, hun? I make up for it in plenty of other things." He blushed yet again as he realized that what he said could be taken a different direction than intended. He quickly brushed it off, instead choosing to focus in on her smile. Hina raised an eyebrow. "..........What do you mean by that?" Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she poked his sides, causing him to let out a harsh snort to stop from laughing.

_**~This gets porny now, y'all, brace yourselves for dick or click away~**_

“Grhk....lead myself into that one huh?” Ryoma blushed and looked away in embarrassment. “I guess um.....I still get shy doing this with you. Could you um...” He looked back up at her, knowing what he wanted to say, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat and refusing to come out. She nodded slightly, quickly figuring out where he was going with this and sitting up a little. "Um.....are you sure about this? You have anything to uh......" She looked to the side awkwardly as she trailed off. "I'm.....I'm positive, hun. I don't have anything protection wise on me, but I promise to pull out. I don't want to burden you any further. B-But if you don't want to after our fight I...." Hina cut him off with a quick kiss as she moved to shrug her jacket off. "It's fine. Really-" He was blushing yet again as he felt his heart starting to race. "I...love you..." She bit the inside of her lip slightly.....internally struggling with the whole situation. How should she respond? She was only playing along with his fantasy so....did she really want it to go this far? "I love you, too." She smiled at him softly. Ryoma then slid his jacket off, placing it beside his hat before kicking his shoes off and onto the floor. He smirked at her without another word as Hina hesitated, just watching him with a soft blush on her face. She hadn't really done anything this far before, but she assumed she had to act like she had.......which porn videos were probably not the best guidance to that. She watched as Ryoma stripped down fully and laid back down, aside from his dick. That was standing straight up and was fairly large compared to the rest of his body. Her eyes widened slightly in shock at the sight, not being able to stop the small "oh" that fell out of her mouth. She shuffled slightly to kick her shorts off, pausing as she struggled to get them over the sneakers she hadn't had a thought to take off like the airhead she is. Ryoma let out a chuckle of endearment. "Hmph. Still a bit of a doof as always, dear." "Huh? What do you mean?" She finally managed to knock her shorts on the floor, a slight blush still on her face. "I uh....forgot how big you were-" "It's a little disproportionate to the rest of me, I know. But you seem to like it so who am I to complain, I guess." He let out an amused snort and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So um.....what do you want me to do, exactly?" She was trying her best not to let her inexperience show. "I mean...I guess you can do what you always do first? You usually just go straight to deep throating." Ryoma held back a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded slightly in response, silently thanking whatever was out there for her lack of gag reflex before shuffling to lay on her stomach in front of him, carefully taking his dick in her hand. His breathing picked heavily at this point as his dick twitched under her touch. Hina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stuck her tongue out, slowly licking up his length and watching his reaction. Ryoma was obviously already trying to hold back moans, the small twitches of pleasure he gave almost unnoticeable, and would've probably gone without being known if Hina didn't feel them against her arms. 'So he's sensitive......' She gave a slight smirk, slowly gaining a little confidence and taking him a little bit into her mouth and sucking slowly. Ryoma rolled his head back against the pillow, one hand pressed hard over his mouth to keep himself silent as the other kept a grip on the sheets below him. Hina pulled away after a moment, a small line of drool running down her lips from her actions. "Are you okay?" He removed his hand from his mouth for a moment to mutter his answer. "Yes....more than okay. Can you...." He paused a moment to process his phrasing. "Do you mind using your tongue a little more-?" Hina gave a sharp nod of understanding before quickly taking him fully into her mouth again, pushing against him with her tongue every few seconds as she worked her way down, finally burying her nose in his skin. Ryoma had finally given up on holding back his moans as he started thrusting himself slowly in time with her sucking. She adjusted her stance, placing her hands flat against the bed to steady herself as she started bobbing her head slowly, only egging Ryoma's lack of control farther. His hips started moving faster practically on their own. Hina gave a small gag at the unexpectedness of it and stopped moving her head, just allowing him to face fuck her as she kept sucking. He kept up the alternating speeds, going from rough and fast, to deep and slow, and back again, reveling in the way Hina's mouth felt around him and how the noises she was making pulsed small vibrations up his cock.

The moans and mewls that Hina let out were muffled due to the thick hunk of meat in her mouth, but they still sounded amazing to him. She had her arm stretched down awkwardly underneath her, two fingers pressed into her already soaked pussy to prepare for what she assumed was next as she continued her ministrations on Ryoma's dick. He eventually grabbed a hold of her hair and carefully pulled her off him, creating a loud _'pop'_ from the loss of suction. "I....I need to feel you again...." He moved to roll her over and climbed on top of her carefully, placing a hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her into another kiss. She let out a soft gasp at her hair being grabbed, softly returning the kiss with a hint of neediness. Ryoma was now kissing her passionately with his eyes closed in satisfaction. His free hand snaking up her body to grab a hold of her tit, resulting in Hina pulling away with an embarrassed squeak. "Hey-!!" His eyes fluttered up at the flustered word. "Hm? What's wrong, dear?" "I um....just wasn't expecting that....Sorry-" Hina suddenly found the wall the most interesting thing in the world. 'Are guys really that interested in my tits....?' She couldn't help but wonder before her thoughts got cut off by Ryoma speaking again with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry....I wasn't thinking. You're probably rusty, didn't think we'd be doing this again." Hina shook her head slightly as she looked back at him with a small smile. "It's fine. Really." She moved to nuzzled her face into his neck lovingly. He untangled his fingers from her hair, running her hand down her back until her reached the curve of her ass. "Do you.....really want to continue?" She thought the question over. It was at the point where it wouldn't ruin the fantasy....really, what was stopping her from leaving....? "Yes." The word seemed to come out of her mouth before she could stop it. She really did want this. Ryoma gave her the softest look she'd ever seen him give someone before her leaned in to give her a kiss full of so much love and passion that Hina thought she might pass out. She reached to wrap her arms around him as she returned the kiss, digging her nails into his shoulders the slightest bit.

Ryoma moved his hands slowly, resting them on her waist as he moved to position them more comfortably on the bed. Neither of them noticed as the lights in the room dimmed more and gained a faint red glow, too busy caught up in their making out. He slowly worked his way down, kissing a trail from her lips, across her jaw and neck, and stopping at her breasts as he lined himself up with her dripping hole. Hina tried her best not to giggle at his lips on her skin....She'd never admit it, but she was stupidly ticklish. He finally began pushing into her slowly with a low moan as Hina's hands flew back to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin harder than before with a loud gasp. "Ah-!!" There was tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the intrusion.......She thought she'd prepared properly, but damn, had she thought wrong. Ryoma, in the meanwhile, had buried his face between her tits and started thrusting at a slow pace. "Ryoma.....fuck, you're so big~" Hina was panting softly. He started thrusting deeper at her words, still going just as slow, determined for her to feel every single bit of his length. Hina shifted slightly to wrap her legs around his waist tightly with a whine. "You're.....fuck, you're so deep-!" She clung to him tighter as he started moving rougher, thrusting as deep and fast as he could. His deep moans mingled with her soft mewls, making a melody of sorts in the air. Hina was absolutely a mess at that point, limp against the bed and pliant to anything Ryoma did. Ryoma shifted his position to leave dark hickeys across her breasts, Hina responding with a loud moan. "Ryoma, please.......more, fuck, I need-!" She had her eyes closed tightly and was squirming in pleasure. "Fuck....I missed this..." He panted out between his marking before leaning up to lock their lips together again. Hina kissed him back needily, trying her best to not scream against him. After what seemed like forever, Ryoma pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her onto her hands and knees before pushing back into her. He grabbed her ass roughly as he kept pounding into her harshly, Hina shoving her face into the pillow to muffle her sounds. "Fuck, please....Ryoma, finish inside....please~!" Her mind was absolutely clouded with lust at that point.

He kept his pace up, managing to keep mostly silent aside from heavy pants. "Are....are you sure-? That burden would be-" He was barely thinking logically himself, his own mind clouded by lust....It was almost like the room had a certain affect on them without them realizing. "Don't care....please, I want to feel you more~" She pushed her hips back against his thrusts to emphasize her words. Ryoma finally gave into the lust, making up his mind and giving a few more hard thrusts before finishing inside her as deep as he could. She let out a loud, high pitched moan, tightening around her slightly as his orgasm triggered her own. Hina's arms were shaking slightly at that point and finally gave out, collapsing with her ass still in the air. He gave a small chuckled and pulled out, helping move her to lay on her side, holding her close with his head on the pillow beside her. The two laid there silently in each other's arms before they finally directed off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, I am so sorry.  
> But you enjoy fanfiction, why don't you come check out a discord server that's entirely based around fanfics!! Just copy the link below!  
> https://discord.gg/ZGeeTtU


End file.
